Forever Bound
by HeavenlyOnna
Summary: She found a way home and although time has changed her she takes her chance to get back, but what will she find when she arrives? She had seen all the possibilities and she had decided on a new path altogether. Change happens when the impossible become possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! Ok, I'm done. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of finishing it off with a few chapters. Nothing big or anything. This was just bugging me and I needed to get it out. Be nice with reviews people. :)

Chapter One: The Witness

She stood solitary in the dark; a silent witness to the licking flames that devoured the village that had no choice in its demise. Her fist clenched until her flesh turned white; it was the only sign that she was affected by the devastation ahead of her as the screams of many echoed into the unyielding night. She was as bound to her current spot as the night is bound to the day. In that moment in time nothing else could exist because that was the price. That was the price she paid for looking where she should not have; for making a choice before considering the ramifications. Her back was ramrod straight with the heavy weight of her burdens. It was moments, it was hours and it didn't matter because she stayed until the moon gave way to dawns light and the village lay in ashes just feet away from her. Eerie silence filled the valley but the screams still echoed harshly in her mind. She bowed her head with eyes sliding shut as she finally let the tears fall. Not for herself but for those whose light had been taken; she had been too late and yet she was on time, again it didn't matter. There was nothing that she could have done because she had searched every possible outcome and none had ended well. That was the choice, them or the world.

After nearly four hundred years she had learned that there was only ever that single choice, because once it was decided then the rest would come together like pieces of a puzzle. She unclenched her hands and reached inside her jacket pocket and wrapped her hand around the warmth that hummed with energy. She had found it here on this planet, right in the center of a century old war between the Alarians and Lennox. She had tried to talk them into negotiating a peace treaty. She had tried to save them, she truly did, but in the end they were the means of their own destruction. The stone that was in her pocket was a relic worshipped by both sides; it was believed to hold a power that could make them into a god. In a way they were right. The stone feeds off the handler, each drawing from the other and when both the Alarians and Lonnox leaders fought over it the stone began drawing too much and giving back too much and caused a side effect where both parties' wishes were granted. The energy back fired causing an explosion that rocked the earth and set off an inferno, killing the majority of the battling species. When she had arrived the fire had already been raging, and she had wanted to rage with it because they had such potential to be great. She took few precious moments to collect the stone that had been lying in the center of all the chaos before she found her way to the outskirts of the village and the darkness lying in wait. Opening her eyes with tears still trailing down her cheeks she gripped the stone in a fierce grip and vanished with a flash of gold leaving the howl of the wolf in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Repeat: I do not own Doctor Who. (so sad) Enjoy! Very short chapter.

Chapter Two: Going home

She appeared in a flash of light in the empty hall. Without pausing she made her way through the corridor guided by the light at the end of the hall until she entered the last set of oak doors. Entering the library she headed to her desk and settled into her chair before pulling out the stone. Well, more crystal then stone she noticed upon closer inspection. It was simple in shape, nothing about it would strike someone as powerful but she knew that looks were deceiving. What she held in her hand was from Gallifrey. How it had ended up on the warring planet she would never know since Gallifrey no longer existed in this world and her coming across it was just plain luck. She was grateful because luck was very rarely on her side and she had been running out of time. Shaking herself from where those thoughts would lead she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. She didn't need to study it because she already knew how it worked. The knowledge was there, not hers but HIS, and with it she knew how to get home. A shiver of excitement ran over her at the thought of home; it had been so long. She had been through so much, she had changed so much. She brought her fingers to her face to run along the scar that ran from her right temple down to her collar bone. Yes, she had changed very much but that was a worry for another day because now it was time to go. Reaching in the desk drawer she pulled out a manila envelope that held her most precious memories from her time here and tucked it in the inner pocket of her jacket before reaching back into the drawer for her credit stick and psychic paper placing them in the pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the crystal once more, this time she cupped it in her hands and closed her eyes as the ebb and flow of energy began to weave around her. Golden light began to shimmer against her skin. The heat was building, curling against her. A melody rose in and around her. It was full and swelling, deep and reaching, soul binding. She opened her eyes and gold glittered in their depths, the music crescendo and she could bear no more as her head tilted back and she sang. She sang for herself, she sang for her home, she sang for HIM. The music swelled as symbols began glowing and glittering dancing in the air above, until they touched her skin and settled in intricate circular patterns. There was another song weaving its way into their symphony, an answering cry of surprise, of joy, of coming home. Her heart beat in time with their songs until it reached its peak and with a shower of gold dust she was gone, being taken back to where she belonged; With HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Doctor Who

Chapter Three: What?

In all his lives he has never felt as alone as he did right now. He stood still as if frozen in time. His face shadowed in grief. When had he gotten to the point where one, small, short lived _human_ became so important that after everything he had survived he could no longer survive _her_ missing from his life? He had tried to move on, to forget, but he couldn't forget her; never her. He let loose a pain filled groan as the ache in his hearts deepened. Clutching his chest he collapsed to his knees gasping for air that seemed too thin. Was he hyperventilating? He desperately craved her arms around him, her hand in his, with the tongue in cheek smile he loved. He had to get himself together. There were things that had to be done, places to go, people to meet; and yet he couldn't bring himself to move, to care enough to pick himself back up. He didn't have the energy to put on a happy face and save the day again, not when he was dying on the inside. The manic, happy doctor died when she had been taken from him and now all that remained was a shell of emptiness. He bowed his head in misery.

"Doctor?"

Anger flash through him. Quick and viscous it rose to the surface at her intrusion. Why must she always interrupt when all he wanted was peace?

"Doctor? Where are you?"

With a sigh of resignation he stood and once again assumed his manic smile and exited his hiding spot and walked directly in the console room. He patted the coral walls in thanks to the Tardis for moving the room for him.

"Doc-"

He moved towards the console and began shifting levers.

"Right here Martha."

He didn't give her a chance to ask him questions.

"So I was thinking that we are due a vacation. I know a planet where the water is made out of…well…the simplest example would be jello. Yes, the waters are made of jello. Can you imagine, you can bounce and eat jello too! Oh watch out Bill Cosby! Ha! But first a quick stop to refuel and then off we go!"

He ran like mad pulling and twisting and pushing as he went.

"Jello? Really? Wait hold on, if their water is jello then what do they drink and bathe in?"

He sniggered at her question.

"Milk."

"Milk?"

She quirked her eyebrow at him.

He stepped back acting wounded.

"Why not milk? It's good for the skin and besides…"

The Tarids landing distracted him as they both tumbled to the ground laughing. He jumped up and opened up the Tardis on the rift. He turned to Martha and grinned.

"There we go, and now we wait, should only take a short while."

Martha opened the doors to peak outside before shutting them again and looking at the doctor with and incredulous look.

"Cardiff? Why Cardiff?"

The Doctor's shoulders tensed for a moment before he answered.

"Long story but essentially this place is a scar in time and space. The rift, it's closed now but some radiation leaks through. Not harmful to humans but it acts a fuel for the Tardis, so I park her here for a few and then off we go again."

He turned away from her again as he fiddled with some wires on the console. He glanced up and he immediately started closing off the Tardis before taking her back into the Vortex.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

Martha asked as she grabbed the rails behind her to try to keep stable as the Tardis began to rock back and forth violently.

He dashed around hitting the console every now and then.

"What?! Stop it. No, why are you doing that?"

Martha was starting to panic and couldn't help it from rising to the surface.

"DOCTOR!"

He looked up at her and gave her a blank look.

"It's not me. It's the Tardis, she running from something. She's taking us further than even I have gone; to the end of the Universe."

His tone managed to translate that it would not end well and he had been correct.

When they landed it was hard and rattling. It had taken them a moment to get their bearings and from the moment that they had found Jack until the moment that they found themselves back on Earth running from the Master and all the moments in between, never did the Doctor imagine that it would lead up to here. To the moment where his world would be centered on just one thing; not on him even as the humans thought his name, but on the song that had begun to seep into his mind . The glow around him intensified and the music danced inside him. He cried out in disbelief and joy and the music only increased in strength as his Tardis began to join in the song; her notes ringing in love and welcome, of happiness and recognition. Inside him the song changed its notes to something deep and resonating with power. The Doctor threw out his arms and gold exploded from him. He didn't know where the music came from but he rejoiced in it because he had not heard music like it since the Time War.

He was lost in the notes even as he acknowledged the Master. He defended himself as the Master attacked ending with the laser rebounding back towards the Master. He registered the Master as he wailed against him but all the while the music increase in volume. When the Time reversed the music did not fade, and when he held the Master in his arms, putting a hand to the wound that would be fatal begging him to regenerate a shock went up his arm and the song seem to burst from him in a shower of light. The Doctor blinked and when his vision cleared a woman stood before him her head tilted back as the song poured out from her.

"What?"

She turned towards him, her skin bathed in a golden shimmer and the Vortex glowing in her eyes. The writing of his people swirled and dipped across her skin swaying in tune with the throbbing beat dancing in the air. With a last soul wrenching note she ended the song and the gold faded from her skin, the circular writing settled into her skin taking on the look of a tattoo that laced across her body. Her ginger hair was pulled back swaying down to her waist, he could make out thick strands of honey blonde mixed in with the bangs that surrounded her hazel eyes. He took note of the vicious scar that ran the length of her face and neck but pushed that to the back of his mind; priorities.

"What?"

He asked for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, I still don't own Doctor Who.

Enjoy!

Chapter: Endless drums

She'd done it. She could feel it beneath her feet, taste it in the air. After all she had lived through she was finally in the right universe. She sang her last bittersweet note and she felt her time lines shift and settle. Not one to dwell on things she studied the people in room with her; ignoring their awed looks as she assessed the situation. It didn't take her long to work it all out and all the while her eyes never strayed far from the confused brown eyes looking right back at her in confusion. It almost seemed like a dream; she had imagined this meeting for as long as she had been in the other world. She had come up with some very farfetched ideas on how this would play out. Despite having played it over and over in her head, now when the time she had longed for had come she couldn't think of what to say. She left his 'What?' unanswered.

She glanced at the dying Time Lord in his arms. An ache throbbed in her knowing how the Doctor would take the Master's death. She didn't know him, but she knew of him. Koschei, friend, enemy and Time Lord. She felt sadness because she could see the potential he had, she could see what he could have been, if someone hadn't taken his life into their own greedy selfish hands. She could hear the eternal beating drums tormenting him and she pitied the man. A few steps forward brought her to their side. The Doctor seemed to snap out of it and clutch the Master closer to him.

"Who are you? What are you?"

The Oncoming Storm was close to the surface. She could hear it in his voice and she sought to sooth him.

"For now let just say I'm a friend. I only wish to help."

She knelt beside the Master and brought her hand to his chest. He was so close to death that under normal circumstances it would be useless to try and save him, but these were not normal circumstances. The symbols on her hand began to glow golden and flowed in the Masters wound. His chest arched as he gasped in a breath and opened his eyes in shock.

"What?!"

His outburst brought a smile to her face as she grinned down at him for a moment before speaking.

"Hello Koschei."

Her voice rang in dual tones which were as beautiful as they were terrifying. The Master gasped as golden fire engulfed his chest and he choked out his next question that echoed the Doctor's.

"What are you?"

Again a smile graced her lips as she stared down at him.

"I am many things, but at this moment consider me an opportunity. I offer you a choice Koschei, Time Lord and son of Gallifrey."

She ignored everything and everyone around her because in this footfall of time all that existed was the two of them. She reached up and placed the fingers of her free hand to his temple and closed her eyes. The symbols on that hand began to glow golden like its counterpart.

"Close your eyes and see what is to come, the most probable of possibilities and all others that exist. See the monster that was created the day the drums began their beat."

The Master closed his eyes and saw where his lives would lead. He saw the madness that had called and enticed him, that followed him for all of his days. He saw the pain and suffering, the senseless death that he would cause and when the image of the Lord President flashed in his mind he knew why the madness had beat its endless drums. He cried out in anguish beyond anything he had ever known and in the end he had seen the Doctor, his one-time friend and now enemy and realized that he had fought him, fought for him and had mourned him. Not the Master, but Koschei, the lost son of Gallifrey. Always it had been HIM who had tried to save him; and for the first time he regretted. When next he opened his eyes tears fell free. His eyes darted to the Doctor for only a moment before his gaze settled on the woman before him.

"I've never seen anything like you. What are you?"

His voice was hushed almost reverent.

"That doesn't matter right now. Do you understand what YOU are now Koschei?"

He recoiled at his name before replying.

"Yes; and why do you keep saying my name like that?"

He sat up slightly and glanced down at her hand on his chest, fascinated by the swirling shimmer of her hand.

"And why haven't I died yet? And while we're at it, why are you covered in Gallifreyan?"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation she would have rolled her eyes. Koschei and The Doctor were more alike than they would admit.

"I'm holding you in a pocket of time, halting your death in order to give a choice. You know what you are now, what you could become. Now you have what you need to make one decision. It is the most import decision you'll ever make because it could change everything. Your death is not fixed, not really because I can see the other possible lives you could have and many of them are just brilliant. Thing is, I have the strength and power to reshape your lines but only for a short while longer. So that's where you come in, I can let you continue your path to your death or I can give you another chance at life; a chance to start over and live as any child should. Your memories will be gone until the time you are ready to accept them. Which would you choose?"

She was beginning to feel the effects of maintaining the connection to the Vortex. Her strength was fading but she held back the tremble that snaked through her bones. She could see the decision in his eyes before he gave his answer.

Pulling him into her arms she held him close. She felt his head rest against her neck as she began to sing. The notes that came from her were pure and sweet; a lullaby from memories of long ago. The tattoos lifted and throbbed and the light that bathed the room in its golden light. The weight in her arms faded with the light and one last bell like note rang clear before silence descended. The tattoos settled against her skin once more and she opened her eyes to meet brown.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Enjoy!

Chapter: Crash and Burn

Exhaustion flooded through her, her strength gone. This was not the homecoming she had expected, all her thoughts shattered and floated on the wind. Fire burned in her, the pain seized the breath from her lungs. Oh she had expected it, knew that what she did had a cost but she never imagined the pain to be so great. Sweat began to gather on her flesh and a shiver began to work its way across her body. She finally dropped her gaze as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

The Doctor took in the pain that etched her face as her skin turned pale and clammy. What was wrong with her? She had been the embodiment of a Goddess, golden, beautiful and powerful.

"What's wrong with you?"

He moved closer to her just as her eyes rolled back and she pitched forward. He caught her as she fell and stood swinging her into his arms. He could feel the heat radiating through her clothes. Too hot, he had to bring her temperature down. He made his way to the Tardis instructing Jack to handle the aftermath of the Year that Never Was, as he took the enigma in his arms to the infirmary. Time moved quickly as he worked to bring her fever down, his back ached with the strain of having been bent over so long analyzing and retesting. When Jack had finally come to get him he was still no closer to any of the answers he sought. He ran a hand in frustration through his hair as he looked up at Jack.

"Is everything settled out there? Martha and her family?"

He asked absently as his mind kept returning to the results. He could feel Jack sit in the stool next to him and leaned into to look at the results with him.

"Yeah, Units handling the cleanup and Martha's waiting outside to talk to you. So who is she?"

Jack stood so he could move closer to the woman. His face was a mask of concentration as he studied her.

"Is she a Time Lord?"

The Doctor moved to stand next to Jack and placed his palm against her chest feeling her single heart beat and shook his head. He pulled his hand away and leaned against the side of the bed.

"I don't know what she is Jack. I've ran every test that I could think of and then I ran them again. I can't get any positive results for anything. It's all, I don't know what it is, but I can tell you this; she's not human. Her temperature burned at 120 degrees. Nothing human can survive that. Other than her temperature she's physically fine. Her mental capacities though are through the roof. Whatever is going on in there, her mind is incredibly active. Her fever has come down some but not much. I've given her some medication to help her sleep comfortably. It's all I can do for now."

Jack stayed silent for a moment before asking his next question.

"What happened to the Master? What did she do to him?"

The Doctor tensed briefly before answering.

"I have no idea Jack. I wish I do but I don't. Everything that she has done is impossible. The power she has is astonishing but familiar. I literally can see time flowing through her veins, the vortex is weaved into her every being and I don't understand it. I have never encountered anything like her in all of my existence and I'm completely in the dark here."

He hated not knowing, not understanding. It was what he did for Pete's sake. He flinched at the saying. No, he wouldn't be saying or thinking that again. He pushed away from the table and the woman on it. He needed to get away for a bit, try to think things out, and he had to go see to Martha. Sometimes the weight of his burdens seemed too much to bear. He shook the dark thought from his head and heaved a breath before heading out of the infirmary.

"Stay with her, I don't know if or when she'll wake, but I want someone with her when she does. I have some things to take care of."

He didn't wait to hear Jacks agreement instead he found Martha, and his hearts felt heavier as he watched her walk away. His shoulders hunched in as he fiddled around the Tardis as he made the necessary repairs before taking them into the Vortex and parked. He knew that they would be there for a while as he worked on the latest problem that had entered his life, and there was no one there to hold his hand as he ventured into the unknown. Pain surfaced for a moment before he reined it in. Later; he can wallow in his pain later. Right now he had a mystery to solve and Jack to sort out. Never a dull moment in his life; the thought plagued him.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

So ok, this may be a little dark so if you don't like it I'm sorry. Just a warning there is torture involved in this chapter, I gave it an M rating for a reason guys. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and please continue to do so; for those of you who haven't please, pretty please, give me some reviews. J

Chapter: Pain

The inferno raged; its flames licking and curling, fusing inside her. It melted and reshaped, hardened, strengthened and molded her. No relief in sight as pain lived in her. Sinking deeper into herself she fled the burn, the all-encompassing heat. She ran down the halls of her mind, passing door after door barely acknowledging the feeling of each memory stored there. Weaving her way through the labyrinth of memories; lost as she tried to outrun the pain. A wolf howled in agonizing pain and the sound echoed horrifically through the corridors. She pressed herself against one of the doors and grasped her throat as she realized that the sound had come from her. The door behind her shimmered blood red before fading and she fell through, landing in a place she had tried to forget. No. Please not here. She begged silently even though she knew that there would be no one to stop the memory from replaying.

::The Gallery::

"Wake up!"

The boot that shoved itself into her stomach began to twist and her eyes shot open and a groan escaped her lips. She knew she would feel that later. Her eyes took in the woman who stood smiling cruelly at her. There was really nothing special about her. She was average; average height, average weight, just plain average, but in her world she was the most import person alive. She was the one who decide what torture she would put her through that day. And right now she looked annoyed.

"What?"

She just barely managed to keep the bitterness from her voice. Victoria Spencer, head of Torchwood raised her eyebrow down at who she had named test subject zero before ordering the guard whose boot was currently living in her stomach to vacate the room and call in the help. He smiled a moment before he pushed harder against her ribs making sure there was an audible crack before he did as ordered. Subject Zero grinned through the pain because she was sure he was still mad about his ear. Really he shouldn't have gotten so close to her, in her mind he was lucky it was just a piece of the bottom lobe that he had lost.

Spencer looked above her at the people wearing lab coats in the observation gallery.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, before we begin, I would like you to remember that this can get very gruesome so please if any of you have a weak stomach I would suggest that you leave this session and come to the evening session. We will be studying the healing progression and effects."

Spencer waited a moment to give those few who stood time to exit. When the last one closed the door behind them the lights dimmed in the upper gallery and the video monitors turned on.

"Now, today we will be testing pain level tolerance with electricity and its effects on the organs."

She pressed a button located on the wall and the table Subject Zero was bound to, began to lift for easier access. Spencer signaled her assistant to bring in her tools and looked back up to continue with her lesson.

"Now if you recall last Friday we tested the effects of bloodletting on Subject Zero. Unfortunately Subject Zero did not survive the process and the end result was an astonishing transformation. It was decided that no future testing will be done that could cause Zero to transform again for fear of losing our primary test subject. Until more information can be gained her vitals will be monitored closely to insure the test subject remains more or less whole. Based on previous test we are well versed in at what levels we can operate before she reaches the point of death. Today I will be making a Y incision so that we can view the direct effects of the electrical currents that will be administered to her."

Spencer picked up a syringe with a clear liquid inside and injected into Zero's arm. After she put down the needle she picked up the scalpel before facing her audience again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please note that I have given Zero a paralyzing agent; she will be able to feel but her body will be unable to move as we proceed. This is done so that we can properly study how she and her body react to the currents we are about to administer. We are going to begin unless there are any questions?"

The Gallery above remained quiet and Spencer nodded once before looking back down at Zero and brought the scalpel to Zero's sternum.

"Zero, you have been very quiet. Is there nothing that you would like to say?"

Zero turned her head and stared at Spencer her face the picture of serenity. She would never give Spencer and her peanut gallery the satisfaction of seeing the fear that threatened to swallow her.

"What is there to say? I have no choice and you're going to do what you want anyway so you might as well get it over with, because I won't willingly give you any of the answers you seek."

Zero knew that her defiance would just make Spencer that much more willing to cause as much damage as she could but still Zero felt satisfaction at the anger the flashed across Spencer's face. After nearly twenty years of this methodical torture Zero had started to appreciate the small moments in which she was able to inflict pain of any kind to any of the Torchwood staff, especially Ms. Victoria Spencer.

Spencer leaned in close; the heat of her breath brushing against Zero's cheek.

"Eventually Rose Tyler…"

Spencer grinned in malicious glee at the pain that flashed across Zero's face at the name.

"Eventually you will be broken. It's just a matter of when and I'm determined to be the one to do it. I am a patient woman Director Tyler, and I'm afraid that your new body is already beginning to show signs of weakening."

Spencer reached down and pulled a long length of dirty matted hair from Zero's shoulder and brought it up to her eye level. Even through the dirt you could see the wide streak of grey that ran from forehead to waist, mixing in with ginger that looked muddied brown because of her filthy state. They had yet to clean her up since their last session. Spencer quirked her eyebrow and looked up at her assistant.

"Please make a note to bathe the test subject. Also, collect samples of the blood on her clothing and after we are done here, take new blood samples, take both to labs and then take her clothing down to Cataloging."

Spencer looked back down and smiled once more.

"Now shall we begin?"

Then she pressed the blade down and it took everything Zero had to keep the scream from tearing out of her. Her focus turned inward as she tried to keep the pain at bay, but it came in waves sharp and biting, breath stealing and soul wrenching. Thoughts of past torture with this woman came to her mind and she found herself comparing her pain from those to what she was suffering now. Oddly enough it helped to center her and for a brief moment she thought that the pain that was being inflicted to her body was becoming manageable, until hot electric white fire exploded scorching everything in its wake. The scream she had been holding on to ripped from down deep, echoing against the white walls of the rooms they were in. She hid deeper, desperate to get away from the pain, the constant torment. She heard a song. It was faint and distorted but she followed the broken sound until she came to a door shining golden and bright that faded away at her touch and when she fell through she found a wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this. Lol.

Chapter: And the Wolf Howls

The Wolf stood regal, its black coat shining in the backdrop of golden light. Its amber eyes gazed at her as if studying her. She held her breath trying not to make any sudden moves. The wolf curled its lips, flashings its fangs in warning before turning its head to gnaw at its hind leg, whimpering in pain every so often. She moved slowly until she could see what the wolf was chewing at and gasped in horror at what she saw. Her gasp alerted the wolf and it swung it's around and snarled viciously. Its head hung low and ears rested flat, it stepped forward and whined before shuddering in pain. It let loose one last growl and went back to gnawing. She had to find a way to help it, like her it was trapped and was desperately trying to escape. Her eyes followed the chain that wrapped around its ankle and seemed to disappear into the golden light. An ankle that was torn and mangled as the wolf tried to chew its way out. She was within reaching distance now, she moved her hand forward and the wolf snapped at her fingers.

"Please, let me help you. I only want to help."

She pleaded with it as tears fell from her eyes and through her blurred vision the wolf was replaced by a copy of herself. She was dressed in a gown of black silk that draped across her flesh making her pale skin glow. Her ankle carried the same self-inflicted wounds as the wolf and blood painted her mouth like a nightmare come to life. She opened her mouth in what could only be described as predatory and fangs glinted at her.

"How will you help? You are just as bound as I am Rose Tyler."

Her head tilted to the side as her ginger hair fell down her shoulder to pool in her lap; her amber eyes shining with a fire of their own.

Rose stared at the feral version of herself before following her amber gaze to the chain that now bound her just as it bound her copy. Reaching down she pulled at the chain knowing that it would be no use.

"You're wasting time Rose Tyler. Name me."

Rose answered without knowing how she knew.

"Bad Wolf. You are Bad Wolf."

Everywhere she went, those words haunted her.

Amber eyes burned brighter.

"Now Rose Tyler, who are you? Name yourself."

Rose cringed at the question. She didn't want this, not like this. Oh please not like this.

"Name yourself."

Rose shrank away because the wildness that the other her exuded was edgy and dangerous and her wolf eyes flashed at Rose in warning.

Instead of feeling fearful she felt anger and hate yes but not fear. Rose shoulders straightened and she held her head high and towered over the injured woman before her. She did not cower in front of Victoria Spencer and her peanut gallery and she would not cower now. A mantle of calm seemed to settle over her as she settled next to her counterpart.

"Name yourself Rose Tyler."

Rose released the breath she had unknowingly been holding before answering.

"I am the Bad Wolf."

Her voice took on a dual like quality. She reached out, closed her eyes and embraced the other her only to have her fade in a shimmer of light at Rose's touch.

When Rose opened her eyes they burned amber.

"I am the Bad Wolf and I create myself."

The words echoed through the room bouncing back and forth growing stronger until the prison walls of her mind shattered around her. The chain that bound her glowed and fell away from her ankle. Rose's last thought before she was brought back to the surface of reality was that she hoped that Victoria Spencer was very, very afraid of the big bad wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!

Note:

I didn't intend to write anything from Jack but I thought I'd give it a go. If it doesn't work then I just won't do it again. As you might have guessed this story is obviously not going to follow the series, I may throw something in here or there but pretty much I'm taking a different approach. I still have plans to finish this story in a few more chapters but we'll see how it goes. Please review and let me know what you think, and thanks again to those who have read and reviewed already. Enjoy

Chapter: Feelings Remembered

He had noticed that her whimpers would coincide with the hum of the Tardis. He'd had plenty of time while he sat in observation to pick out that oddity. He had stared at her for so long that he had her features memorized and he knew for a fact that he did not know her but he knew just as equally that he did know her. She was the familiar stranger. He fingered the grey, well more silver really, hair that stood out against the ginger. Not dyed. He wondered what had happened to put the streak there. Another whimper slipped from her and the Tardis hummed a soft sound as if to sooth her. He brought his fingers to her cheek trying to give some comfort, not knowing if she would even feel him.

He'd watched as the Doctor drove himself ragged trying to get answers. Jack agreed with the fact that they needed those answers but he knew the Doctor was driving himself so hard because he was running from the ache that beat just beneath the surface. Rose. She was the only person that could drive the Doctor to this. Hell, she was the only one who could make HIM feel like that. Jack had spent so many years trying to better himself, trying make true the belief that Rose had in him. That he was a good man, more than just the con artist he once was. He did it all for Rose and the Doctor. When he had first found out about Torchwood and about Rose's death he had never quite gotten over it. He had raged for a long time blaming everyone, including the Doctor for having taken her from the world. Later when he had found the Doctor again he had felt lost, all the grief and hurt came bubbling to the surface once again all finally leading to elation when the Doctor had finally told him that Rose was alive and well but trapped forever in the parallel world. Jack found that he was once again mourning that he would never see her again.

Jack knew exactly how the Doctor felt, but still he grieved alone because the Doctor had the one thing that Jack would never have; Rose's heart. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the headache that began beating at him.

"Alright you, I'm off to get some sleep. The Doctor will probably be by soon to run another batch of test. Do me a favor? Give him something, anything to work with. He's brilliant but sometimes he needs a little help. Goodnight."

He pushed himself away and with one last look he walked out of the infirmary and towards his room, when he pushed the door open he was surprised to walk into a pink room. Confused he walked back out the door to make sure it was his, the one with the Tardis blue crystal door handle, but what he found was a wooden door with a crystal rose handle. He was certain it was his door that he walked into. He closed the door and again started walking until he found his door and once more he ended up in a pink room with a wooden door.

"Alright, I get it. You miss her too huh girl?"

The Tardis hummed to his query and he patted the coral walls. The Tardis obviously wanted him in here so he closed the door behind him and he walked until he was in the center of the room. It looked as if she had just left her room a short while ago, too much in a hurry to pick up after herself. There was a hoodie tossed onto her unmade bed, a towel hanging from a hook on the en suite door as if she had just put it there after a shower. The ache he felt started to burn and he could feel the tears beginning to fall. Seeing the sheer white curtain hanging over the wall across from him he walked over until he reached the burgundy rope hanging on the right and pulled. The curtain split in the middle to reveal photos of all kinds decorating the entirety of the wall. He was in many of them and he smiled at the carefree look they all had. He jumped from photo to photo until he found one of the three of them in the console room; Rose was in the middle standing in profile as she fixed the Doctor's tie, her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor was smiling down at her and Jack was slightly behind Rose as he placed a satin wrap over her shoulders while Mickey took the photo. He traced her face as he stared at it; a tender smile caressed his lips as he noticed the look of absolute love that he and the Doctor had been caught in.

He turned away from the photo and the bittersweet pain only to have a different photo catch his eyes. He remembered taking it. It was of Rose and the Doctor dancing in the Tardis just before the game station and suddenly he could remember all of the feelings of that day, confusion, worry anxiety and then pain unlike anything he had felt before. He could remember the moment he died and thinking that he had finally done something right, good. There was darkness, he could remember the darkness and silence and the howl that broke that silence and brought golden light to banish the dark that had surrounded him. A song followed the howl, it was haunting and begged that he come home, so he followed the sound until his eyes were open and he gasped in air. The memory was so strong now, how could he let the memory fade? It was almost as if the song was at the tip of his tongue; wanting to burst forth but the words never came, he didn't know the language. Why was it nagging him now? Why is the feeling of that moment burning in him so very familiar? Why now?

Jack began to go back through the events of the last few days trying to figure out what would cause this feeling. There was nothing during his time with the Master that he could think of that would trigger this. The only thing that…He paused because he began to hear the song again; only not from when he first died but from when the Master disappeared, from when the strange woman appeared from light and song.

The woman who sang with the Tardis, there was only one woman that he knew of that had sung with the Tardis before. Oh, no. It couldn't be. Jack didn't want to believe because he was so afraid that it might not be her. She had a different woman's face. The lights in the room flash repeatedly and the Tardis started humming in excitement. What was he doing? The Doctor, he had to let the Doctor know. Jack sprinted out of the room and ran into the infirmary just as he heard the growl of an angry wolf.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Note:

Ok, here's another one. I was trying to finish this before the actual holiday but I'm not so sure that's going to happen. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Enjoy.

Chapter: The Dream

He was obviously dreaming but the warmth of the fire place spread against his front as he sat surrounded by jewel colored pillows. He glanced at the mahogany bookcases that lined the walls of the Tardis library; last he remembered he had been sitting on the jump seat in the console room. He must have been more tired than he thought given that he had fallen asleep in the middle of repairing some wiring.

"You're quiet tonight."

Her voice startled him and he nearly toppled over as he turned towards her.

"Rose?"

She smiled at him before waving.

"Hello."

He shuddered as he pulled her into his arms and he whispered into her hair.

"Hello."

Her arms held him tight and for a moment he let himself forget that this was a dream.

"Doctor, you know that this isn't real."

She pushed out of his arms as she stepped back. He tried to follow her because he didn't want this to end; at least not yet.

"Please, don't ruin it yet. Let me pretend for just a little while."

She shook her head at him.

"You can't."

He lifted a hand, pleading with her, again she shook her head. His fist clenched as he lowered it back to his side.

"This is my dream. Why won't you let me hold you?

The frustration in his voice echoed his feelings.

"I'm not here because you are dreaming. I'm here because I have been called."

She walked past him until she stood before the fire staring at it in silence before she turned back towards him.

"Do you remember what you did to save me from burning?"

He cringed at the sudden mention of the game station. Anger surged.

"Of course I remember. I died because of what I did, you almost died."

He said the last words in an accusatory tone.

Her eyebrow quirked at his words.

"We both did what we felt needed to be done but that's beside the point. When you pulled the Vortex out you had to enter my mind. What did you hear, what did you feel Doctor?"

He paused as he thought back to that moment. He had been shocked when he had entered Rose's mind because the moment he was in he had been surrounded but her utter humanity. Her compassion and loyalty, her bravery and honesty, but it was her love that had burned him from the inside out. He had been able to see how all of her actions, her thoughts; her choices had been because of her complete and total love for him. He had felt as if his soul had finally found its home. It was the power of that love that had beat at the very heart of his regeneration. His current body was very literally created for her.

"The moment that our souls met and touched we were bound. You left a piece of yourself inside of me just as I left a piece of myself in you. I sang my song to you. Do you remember?"

The Doctor had no words. He had realized the consequences that his melding with Rose had on him, but he never thought that Rose would have been bound to him. Instead of focusing on that thought he steered his focus to her next question; a song? Had there been a song? He delved deeper into the memory and he heard the soft song. The Gallifreyan words that spoke of life echoed in the confines of his memories.

When he opened his eyes Rose was smiling wolfishly at him and he could swear that he saw a fang peek out.

"Something familiar about it all Doctor? "

She waved at him and winked impishly.

"Time to wake up Doctor."

He startled awake, dropping the wiring in his hands. Oh, but that's impossible. It couldn't be. He thought for only a brief moment before tearing through the Tardis impatient to get to the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!

Note:

Enjoy!

Chapter: Spencer's Error

"Ladies and Gentlemen, video will be taken of her healing for later study, as I stated earlier there will be a session regarding her healing abilities. However, right now we ask you exit and continue with your day. If any of you have any further questions I shall address them at tonight's session. Once again we thank you for your time. Good day to you all."

Spencer looked down at the woman and studied the flesh of her chest already healing the incision that had laid her open to gallery above. It really was amazing what this woman was capable of and she was determined to find a way to use those abilities to her benefit. The fact that Zero was still so defiant annoyed her in a way that she had been unable to shake and so she had made it her mission to break her. Her life had suffered because of her obsession with Subject Zero but still she continued.

She knew the story. Subject Zero was once the Director of Torchwood, she was a peacemaker first, a fighter second. She had been a good leader from what all the record show. Then someone noticed that she wasn't ageing. Talk started about how she never seemed to get sick, that she looked twenty two instead of thirty two. The records had shown that an investigation had started against her. She was observed at all times until the day came that she had gotten injured on what had initially started out as a peace talk. A witness had stated that she had been shot in the leg but the next day she had no such injury. After that the information was sketchy at best, all she had been able to find out was that Rose's family was told that Rose had died during a mission. A funeral was held and people of all kinds, human and alien alike attended the service. Rose had been well loved, there had even been a painting of her that was titled Defender and it was placed in the main entrance of the facility. And to think that many of the employees here had no idea that she was alive just beneath their feet.

"Ms. Spencer? Ms. Spencer?"

Spencer leveled her gaze at the nurse next to here.

"What?"

The nurse pointed at the monitors and she began to understand her worry. Zero's vitals were beginning to climb at a rapid pace.

"Quickly, get the straps on her. She's waking up too quickly for anything to work now."

She and the nurse began to work quickly placing the straps across her chest and legs, making sure to secure her wrists and ankles as well.

"Hit the alarm, Now!"

Spencer pulled her gun from the table behind her and released the safety as her eyes jumped from Zero's monitors to her twitching hand. Dear lord, this had not been expected; Zero had never woken up so soon after a session. Her body was still healing; blood had begun to seep from the knitting flesh. Why was she waking up now? The alarm blared in the background as she kept her gun level with Zero's head.

"What is that?"

The nurse asked from her huddled position behind her.

"What is what?"

She leaned in closer to the nurse in order to hear over the alarm.

"What is that sound? Listen….it sounds like.."

Spencer tilted her head trying to hear over the sound of the alarm. There was something there, just in the background. It sounded like…

"A growl, a wolf's growl."

Zero opened her amber eyes and her head moved to stare at Spencer. She opened her mouth and growled. It was low and rumbling, a warning for her not to move. The wolf had found her prey and she growled again and this time it was a sound of deep satisfying pleasure.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Note:

As always thanks for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. Enjoy!

Chapter: Fury

Her mind was filled with burning light and the rage of an injured wolf filled every ounce of her being. Her actions were that of a wild animal and the pain was beyond control. Her chest was on fire, the incisions dripped with her crimson blood. The wolf knew that the one who had caused it was there and another growl ripped out from her before words formed.

"Spencer."

The name slipped out in a malicious snarl. She glanced down at the straps and grinned at thought that they thought those would hold her down.

"You understand Spencer that the day has come?"

She asked as she shifted her shoulders slightly trying to get in a better position.

Spencer's face fell into confusion before she demanded an explanation.

"What day?"

She smiled in delicious mirth. Bad wolf was in control and the only emotion she felt was complete and utter wrath. She was vengeful and capable of exacting it; her humanity nearly non-existent.

"Do you remember when we first met Victoria? I was strapped to this very table. It was you me and the peanut gallery? "

Spencer's hand twitched slightly before it steadied back against Zero's heart.

"Of course; if I remember correctly I skinned your left leg? Or was the right? Details…they fade. What about it?"

Amber eyes glinted as she smirked at the barb.

"It was the left. Nice little surgical procedure in order to test my healing abilities. Did you know that you like giving pain to others? Or are you still denying it. Still claiming it's all in the name of science?

Spencer shook her head wildly and waved the gun at her.

"It's your fault you insufferable bitch! If you hadn't been so stubborn, so defiant, I wouldn't have to try so hard to break you. It's your fault! I should just kill you and get it over with"

Spencer was feeling at ease enough to start pacing. The strap had held zero down so far and help should arrive soon. Zero's laughing voice taunted her.

"Why do you think that you could kill me so easily? Others have tried and failed."

Spencer spun towards her and her superiority asserted itself once more.

"You are the one strapped to the bed and I'm holding the gun. Do the math."

The lights in the room started to flicker and the room seemed to shrink as the wolf in her responded to the vile woman in front of her. The essence of the time that ran through her veins billowed out and began to overpower the presence of the others in the room. And suddenly she was standing face to face with Spencer; every part of her body's positioning screaming dominance, her eyes never leaving Spencer's face. Spencer's eyes looked down quickly in an effort to get away from the flames burning in Zero's eyes.

"Don't you understand it yet Victoria? I am free; you can no longer hold me here. The only reason I have stayed this long is because I wanted you to remember my words the day we met. Do you remember now? It was just after the surgery; you were so happy to have been selected for this project, you were so eager to please that you were actually smiling while you stripped the flesh from my leg. What did I tell you Victoria?"

Spencer began to scramble back as her eyes grew wide. She had never considered that this would ever happen. She had always succeeded, this couldn't happen.

"You wouldn't do that. Not that, it's not possible."

Zero broke out into a feral smile.

"I would and I can. You will burn Victoria Spencer with all the pain you have ever inflicted on me. I saved all of those memories just for you. Aren't you excited Victoria? You'll get an up close and personal view of what my body and soul went through when you and your kind decided to better mankind."

Spencer seemed to remember the gun in her hand and aimed it at Zero and shot. She didn't spare any time to see if the bullet hit before running towards the doors tripping over the nurse who had cowered down on the ground. Her gun went sliding somewhere in front of her but she didn't waste time trying to find it. Instead she sprinted out the door and through the hall, cursing the fact that this level shuts down after experimentation to allow Zero time to heal. She ran into one of the rooms blindly trying to find a weapon or a place to hide or both. She ended up in the department kitchens, she grabbed the first knife she could find and hid in the freezer.

Zero stared at her bleeding shoulder barley registering the pain. Her prey had begun the chase. She tilted her head up slightly trying to catch a scent that could only be Spencer's. Following her heightened sense she found herself in the kitchen. It was ridiculously ease to trace her to the freezer. She didn't anticipate the blade that came at her as soon as the door was open. Pain assaulted her senses and she could feel the side of her face soak with blood. A roar erupted and her hands locked onto Spencer's head; she let the burn grow brighter, hotter. She filled Victoria with every memory and feeling from her time in captivity. Her grip tightened as an inhuman rumble vibrated her chest. Her every sense focused on destroying her from the inside out. Pleasure reigned supreme, she was every bit the feral predator in that moment. Nothing else existed in their world. The very air throbbed with her power and she reveled in it.

Spencer screamed in sheer anguish. Over and over she screamed until only the rasp of her raw voice was left. Her body trashed in Zero's arms as her body was forced to endure all the pain and suffering that had been done but it was more than any mortal could stand. After a few short moments her heart came to a stuttering halt and all that remained was an empty shell.

The memory let loose its shackles as Rose was thrown back into the hall of her memories. Tears flowed as she fell to her knees. In her long life she had truly regretted only one thing and that was the death of Victoria Spencer. She sobbed because in her anger she had taken a life. It didn't matter what Spencer had done to her, she had never thought that she would willingly take a life. She had been happy, euphoric almost as Spencer had died. It had taken a long time to try to live with the guilt of having done it and with having that kind of reaction. She had lost control and that memory would always haunt her. The scar she now bore would never let her forget it. She had promised herself that she would never lose control like that again. So far she had kept it, but something new had started; something dangerous. Rose wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked around. All the doors had disappeared, the hall had gone dark. The burning was gone. Why she was still stuck here? She didn't think she could take any more trips down memory lane. Why hadn't the Doctor come for her yet? Couldn't he hear her?

"Doctor, please. I want to go home."

She whimpered into the darkened corridors of her mind and she shuddered as her words echoed in the emptiness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Hi! I'm back sorry it took so long. So this one caused me a bit of trouble so I hope that you like it; let me know what you think~

Chapter: Welcome back

Someone had turned out the lights. He had made it to the infirmary just in time to walk into darkness.

"What?"

He looked around in bewilderment.

"Doc?"

He heard Jacks voice coming from the right. He quickly made his way to the infirmary console the darkness posed no problem as he knew his ship by heart.

"The Tardis has shut down all non-essential power. What's going on? What are you doing?"

He pulled out his sonic and changed the setting before pointing it at the computer.

"She's blocked me out, no wait that's not right. She's just not responding, it's as if she's not there. Where'd you go old girl?"

Sighing after not getting any kind of response he moved towards the silent woman on the table. She was in the same position he had first put her in. All of her readings remained constant, there had been no change. Who was she? He was afraid of the answer but he felt a pull towards her that was bordering on obsessive. His gaze found her hand, small and delicate despite the scars he saw lining them. If he held her hand would it fit as if made for his? He stepped away quickly because he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. If it weren't true then he would have to deal with it but if it were then he was so very afraid. Not for him, but for her. The scarred woman in front of him was nothing like HER. What had happened to her that would cause this?

He shuddered because that was the real question. The one that made him turn cold. She was supposed to have been safe. He was SURE she would be safe. He wanted; no, he NEEDED her to be safe. He could deal with this if it wasn't true because that would mean that she WAS safe. If this WAS true then…then he would have failed doing the one thing that mattered most to him; protecting his Rose. Even if she could ever forgive him, he doubted that he would ever forgive himself.

"Doc? I know that the power going out is an issue. I get that, but I have to tell you something. It's about Rose…"

Jack paused because even in the dark this was difficult to say, but the Doctor started to speak and he found that he didn't need to say anything at all.

"Is it wrong that I don't want her to be Rose?"

The question went unanswered because Jack wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He knew the feeling and was wondering the same thing.

"She's covered in scars Jack. What kind of life did she have that she would look like this? What happened to her that would make her physically change? She sang Jack. She opened her mouth and she sang. The Tardis followed her lead, joined her song. That's not possible. She shouldn't have been able to come across the way she did, and whatever she did in the Valiant is beyond anything I have ever seen and that's saying a lot..."

Jack moved to the other side of the table and picked up her hand, running his thumbs over the flesh of a puckered scar that did a half circle around her thumb.

"What do you think she did? Is he dead?"

The Doctor stared at the hand that jack held. He could still make them out and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"No, at least I don't think so. She's changed something; I know it because the timelines have all shifted, I can see it but I can't pinpoint any big changes and yet I know that the end effect was drastic. And again Jack I ask, how is she doing all this?"

Jack shifted around a moment making a small 'aha' before a beam of light broke the darkness. Jack put the light on the table facing the ceiling before he answered.

"When I first came in I heard a wolf growl, but she was lying still on the table and then the lights went out."

He filed that bit of information away for later. A beep came from one of the monitors. Pulling out his glasses he studied the readouts.

"Her mind has stopped activity. Under normal circumstances I'd say that that was not good, very not good but under these circumstances, I haven't got a clue what it could mean."

He leaned over her as if he could wake her up with his glare alone.

"What's going on in there? Why won't you wake up?"

He squeezed the hand he was holding, and he wondered when he had picked it up? It felt right. If fit. Something inside him unclenches and he could breathe just a little bit better. He closed his eyes savoring in the moment of peace but there was a something in the background of his mind…a hum? Curious he followed it trying find the source, through the corridors of his own mind the sound grew louder, more distinguishable. He could feel himself being drawn further and further. Far past any point he had ever gone into his own mind, and he could feel himself losing all sense of reality. He stopped because he was losing himself and he needed to go back and it was as he started to go back the way he came that he came face to face with a door. It was a plain white door and it did not belong in his mind. It was not his door. He moved closer to it and the hum grew louder. There was a song behind the door. He could hear it. Grasping the door handle he flung it open and walked into darkness and promptly fell over something beneath him.

"What?"

He called out just as the darkness gave way to soft light. They seem to be what looked like a replica of the library in the Tardis.

"She feels safest here, so I created it for her."

He turned quickly at the voice. He knew the voice.

"Rose?"

She smiled at him and shook her head and pointed to the form on the sofa. He moved in her direction and knelt down to check her over. He pushed her ginger hair away from her face and tried to wake her but she remained as she was.

"She won't wake. Not yet. "

He didn't move from the woman's side but he kept his eyes on the Rose in front of him.

"Who is she?"

Rose smiled again and sat down on the chair near the fire.

"She's Rose, my Wolf and you are my Thief. My Wolf found us, she did something that she shouldn't have and she found us and in doing so she has changed everything. "

Okay. He hadn't expected that, well, yes he kind of did actually but it was the why and how he didn't fully understand.

"Oh, Oh of course. You're bonded to her, oh I'm so thick. You've bonded to her like you did me, no wait, no it's more. It's…like…like…"

She finished for him.

"Like she is my sister...she holds a piece of my heart inside her and because of it she's changed. She is more than we will ever be and she must be guarded very closely. "

He stared at the ginger haired woman asleep in front of him and slowly lifted a hand to her cheek in a gentle caress.

"What is she? What will happen to her?"

She leaned down to peer over his shoulder before kneeling beside him. Her fingers stroked the ginger hair softly as she glanced up at her Thief.

"She is unique but the closest I can equate her to would be the Untempered Schism, only…MORE. I can see so much…she scattered her name through time and space my Thief; she created herself. In those few moments our human did what no other has. Without training or direction she stared into the heart of Time, it lived and breathed in her and she did not burn, go mad or run. I could say she became inspired but that's such a paltry word for what she did. She fully embraced it knowing that she would change; that everything would change. And now my wolf is trapped in her own mind. I felt her call and came but I can't bring her out so I led you in."

His Rose, his impossible girl, he was a mixture of worries, fears, nerves but the one he was feeling right now was joy. Such unimaginable joy, but there was one more question, just one.

"She regenerated but she has only one heart, what will happen if she were mortally wounded?"

She smiled slightly at him before taking his hand and placing his fingers on Rose's temple.

"She can hold the power of time in her body, she'll regenerate unless too weak to do so or she chooses not to regenerate. She is not a Time Lord my Thief and she exist on a different set of rules and I am sorry my Thief but she will outlive you, but not anytime soon, not if all goes well that is. Now you must call her too you, you are already bonded to her but it's been stretched because of her time in Pete's world. So you need to reinforce it."

She stepped back and the Doctor took her place to cradle Rose's head on his lap. She was so different…he veered away from the thought as he placed both hands at her temples and closed his eyes and immediately fell in her soul. Her radiant light wrapped around him, sending waves of love just as he fell deeper and flashes of her life seared itself into his heart. Oh, no, not his Rose, not her. A flash of a woman holding a scalpel followed by images of blood flowing and pain burning just before darkness surrounded him as the images cut itself off with an angry 'No!'

The area around him changed again and he found himself surrounded by rubble of what used to be to be a building. He began to search the area and began to see the evidence of a devastating explosion as he passed another section of the burnt walls. It was when he was stepping up the hill overlooking the site that he saw her sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees hugging them to her chest. She wore a black dressed that flowed over her skin and he could see her bare feet peeking out from the hem.

Ignoring the knot forming in his stomach he made his way to her. He stood next to her but she didn't acknowledge him, she just kept staring down at the destruction below her.

"You came."

Her accent was gone but her voice was like rough silk, her natural rasp caused a shiver to work its way up his back.

"Did you doubt that I would?"

He countered as sat he next to her, letting her lead the direction of their conversation. She continued to stare below her and he wondered what was significant about this place.

"No. I didn't doubt; took your time though."

He kept his eyes forward as he spoke.

"Who is she?"

Rose shuddered

"Was."

She corrected.

He wasn't sure he heard her right.

"Was?"

She nodded.

"Who was she, not is. Her name was Victoria Spencer. She was the Director of Torchwood. I never intended for you to be able to see any of that. I'm sorry."

She was apologizing to him? They tortured her, he had lost her to another world and they tortured her. He wanted to rage, he wanted to curse and bring on the oncoming storm, and if he could he would cross the void and raze that place to the ground. He held back the force of his anger in order to wrap his arms around her shoulders. He felt her stiffen in hesitation before she wrapped her arms around his waist and let her face fall into his shoulder.

"Don't apologize to me Rose Tyler. Never apologize to me, if anything I should be saying that to you. If you hadn't met me you would never have gone through any of this."

She snorted against his neck before she pushed away from him.

"Stop; it was my choice, remember?"

She sighed as she pulled at her hair in a nervous gesture.

"I ran and hid deep and away from the burn and fell into a memory. I became Bad Wolf and now Victoria Spencer is no more. I didn't want to you to see because…because this."

She flung her hand out towards the building below them.

"This is something that I wouldn't let myself remember because it was too painful. I lost control, I didn't mean too, but I was weak and injured. I did this Doctor. I destroyed this building and everyone and thing in it. I didn't want to remember because I didn't want to be that person, but what I did was a fact and it will never go away."

His already torn hearts shattered at her words.

"Rose, I'm so sorry…"

She stood up in an angry move.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare Doctor. I neither want nor need your pity. I just need you to know, I've never told another person about this or my time in Torchwood. I didn't want you to see, to know, but now that you have, you need to know the rest. Nearly twenty years, they had me for nearly twenty years. My family, everyone that I cared for thought that I was dead. I had no one left and I was changing. I was terrified Doctor. I regenerated without knowing that I could, I wasn't even allow to see what I looked like. It was the worst time in my life but I have survived it and I have overcome it but I'm so tired."

He stood and took both her hands and laid them against each of his hearts.

"Rose. I know what it is like to have innocent blood on my hands. I know the pain, and guilt and the anger that comes with it. Every day since then I have lived without care for my own life until I met you. You carried me through the worst of it and brought me back. Through you I was able to see the beauty of life again. I know that you are tired. I know that you are hurting and I know that you have been alone. Let me be the pillar that you were for me. Let me hold your burdens when you can't carry them on your own. Let me hold your hand when you feel alone. I love you, come back to me."

Tears fell from her eyes and lip quivered before he covered them with his own. Light flooded in and around him and a song rose up and he followed it pulling her with him. The light changed and when he opened his eyes he was staring down at hazel eyes.

"Hello."

He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

She smiled.

"Hello."


End file.
